


Kindling (oneshot)

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Series: David Bowie x Lou Reed Slashfics [1]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), Lou Reed (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Rimming, Slash, Smut, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Bowie is in town for a few days and Lou Reed has invited him over to stay at his home, rather than a hotel. The two friends catch up over a bottle of scotch, it's freezing outside but the fire is warm and the living room isn't the only thing heating up as the two friends start to get cozy..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindling (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modrone/gifts).



The snow was thick on the ground with dark clouds gathering in the distance, a promise of more snow to come later on. It was mid afternoon and David Bowie was heading out to Lou Reed's home, he was in the area for a few days and Lou had insisted that David not stay in a hotel. David was quite happy to accept the invitation, Lou's place was not far from where he needed to go each day during his visit and hotels were not his favorite locations anyhow. He paid the cab fare and wandered up to the front door, pressed the doorbell and waited. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, blowing into his hands to keep them warm against the bitter chill of deep winter. The door opened and David grinned, greeting his old friend with a hug.  
  
  
"David, you made it!" Lou regarded him with a thin smile, "come in.. "  
  
  
"Thanks, Lou," David hurried inside and dropped his small carry bag onto the floor, "it's bloody _freezing_ outside!"   
  
  
"I know," Lou picked up his bag and took it into the nearest guest room, "I've lit the fire, scotch?"   
  
  
"Please," David rubbed his arms as he headed for the warmth of the living room. He took off his jacket and hung it up by the front door first, it would need to dry off before he could wear it again.  
  
  
Lou brought in a glass of scotch and handed it to David, they sat by the fire in armchairs facing one another. The scotch warmed them up from the inside, it was quiet and peaceful here and David enjoyed the break from the hustle and bustle of traveling from place to place. Bus stations, train stations, shouting for a taxi; it was all gone and forgotten about now.  
  
  
"How've you been, Lou?" David asked, now on his third scotch and feeling very relaxed.  
  
  
"Busy," Lou replied, keeping his alcohol intake a bit more limited than David.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" David put down his empty glass and stood unsteadily to his feet, "new album or.. ?"  Lou smiled at him.  
  
  
"You alright?" Lou asked.  
  
  
"Yeah," David turned towards the fire and stared into it. The orange glow of the flickering flames lit up his face; turning it almost the same color as his spiked, bright orange hair.  
  
  
"You jet lagged?" Lou asked him.  
  
  
"I think so," David felt weary.  
  
  
"It's getting late," Lou told him.  
  
  
"I don't care," David shrugged it off, "I'll get my second wind in a minute.. "  
  
  
He was here to spend time with Lou, not crash on him. He hadn't seen him since January, when he'd turned 50. Lou stood up and put down his glass, frowning curiously.  
  
  
"You look like you're miles away," Lou noted.  
  
  
David gazed into the flames, suddenly feeling Lou's arm snake around his middle. He wasn't quite sure why, but he felt too buzzed to really think too much about it anyway. Lou felt David relax into the hesitant embrace, slowly sliding one hand up to David's chest and the other towards his crotch. David continued staring into the fire, he didn't even blink when Lou's fingers stroked him through his black, leather pants.  
  
  
"You know how badly leather turns me on," Lou whispered into David's ear hotly.  
  
  
David's eyes closed at the sensation of Lou's warm breath in his ear, the corners of his mouth turning up a little and his cock growing harder with each caress of Lou's fingertips.  
  
  
"Lou.. " David murmured, not able to say anything more because Lou had suddenly turned him around and was now kissing his mouth.  
  
  
David responded and slowly reached up to hold the back of Lou's head, deepening the kiss with parted lips and probing tongue. Lou held onto David's waist and pulled him hard up against himself, their erections rubbing through their clothes and causing them both to groan softly.  
  
  
Outside a storm was brewing, it was going to snow very heavily and very soon. They drew back and touched foreheads, looking into one another's eyes.  
  
  
"That was a bit more welcoming than I expected," David breathed, but he didn't pull away.  
  
  
Lou looked more pointedly at him, fumbling with his belt and lifting one brow just slightly. David's hands came to assist Lou in getting the belt undone, then Lou stepped out of his trousers and kicked them aside. David leaned back against the wall, watching Lou strip off quickly; neither of them saying a word to each other.  
  
  
Once he was completely nude, David stepped forwards and embraced him again; they kissed and Lou's hands trailed downwards. He cupped and grasped David's ass, running his hands over the smooth leather and becoming more aroused by it. David kissed down along Lou's throat, though this was the last thing he imagined they'd be doing tonight.  
  
  
"Bedroom?" David mumbled against Lou's skin.  
  
  
"Just here," Lou whispered back, encouraging David to sink down to the soft rug on the floor with him; right in front of the fire.  
  
  
David lay down on his back, Lou poised over him and their hands explored each other's bodies while they made out with increasing intensity.  
  
  
_"Mmm.. "_ Lou moaned when David's fingers closed around his cock. Lou pulled back, breathing heavily.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" David asked softly.  
  
  
"Not like this," Lou rasped back. David stopped stroking him with his fingers and sat up a little, licking his lips.  
  
  
"Not quite," Lou spoke again.  
  
  
David looked puzzled, then Lou started to rub David's ass with his hand in slow, deliberate circles.  
  
  
"Oh.. " David quickly caught on, leaning in to kiss Lou deeply once more.  
  
  
Moving slowly, David took off his pants, got up onto his knees and put his hands onto the sofa in front of him. Lou reached into his pants pocket and took out protection, slid it over himself and gazed at David's ass while he lubricated it generously with his fingers. David felt his heart thumping madly in his chest, his cheeks aflame as Lou began to rub at his entrance with his slick fingers.  
  
  
"It's been a while," Lou commented at how tight David was, barely able to slip even one finger in, let alone his cock.  
  
  
"Give me a minute," David breathed, his body relaxing with the help of the scotch he'd drank earlier. Lou managed to slip in a second finger, David moaned and a third one soon joined the first two.  
  
  
"Yess.. " Lou hissed, moving them in and out with growing ease, "oh David..  What you _do_ to me.. "   
  
  
David closed his eyes, feeling the fucking motion of Lou's fingers relaxing him further. Lou stroked himself until he was hard, his cock rigid and straining with pre cum glistening at it's tip.  Using his fingers to guide himself in, Lou pushed slowly into David and thrust hard. David grunted and pushed back, allowing Lou to bury himself balls deep inside of his ass.  
  
  
"Good," Lou spoke approvingly, "you haven't forgotten.. "  
  
  
David swallowed dryly, his head lowered and his body relaxing but slightly anxious with anticipation. Lou slowly began to thrust his hips, holding David gently by the waist and looking down to watch himself fucking David's ass. The groans and various four letter words that escaped David's lips spurred him on, thrusting harder but not too fast. Pressing his chest against David's back, Lou reached around to keep David still by holding him tightly while the other hand slid down to grasp David's throbbing cock.  
  
  
His fingers curled around David's cock, beginning to pump it sensually. David uttered a surprised moan, his hips bucking in response. It was not long before the wet sound of pre cum in his palm met Lou's ears, his breathing got heavier at the noise and at David's unbridled groans.  
  
  
"David.. " Lou moaned, _"uhh.._ I-I'm gonna.. I'm.. _Oh.. God.. Fuck!"_  
  
  
Lou's body tensed up and shook as he suddenly came, unable to keep it together any longer. His thrusting halted for a few moments, both of them breathing heavily and Lou tried to think of what to do next. David waited breathlessly, still being stroked and squeezed by Lou's hand. Lou softened and slowly pulled out of David's ass, then he leaned down and David's eyes snapped wide open as he felt Lou's hot tongue replace his cock.  
  
  
_"Oh.._ Fucking _hell,_ Lou!" David cursed in shocked pleasure, his eyes shutting tightly, _"uhh.. "_   His body started to tense up.  
  
  
_"Oohh.. Uhh.. Argh!"_ David threw back his head, releasing his surrender into Lou's palm and shaking into climax, _"Mmm, fuck.. Lou.. "_    
  
  
Lou continued to tongue David's ass and stroke his cock until David had come down, then they withdrew from one another and sat breathing heavily by the fire. It was late, Lou lay down into the softness of the rug. They were warm, David slowly lay down behind him and spooned Lou. It was dark and silent, save for the crackling of the logs in the fireplace; their eyes flickered closed. Sleep came easily for them both in the next few moments, the snowstorm raging outside went completely unnoticed. Lou turned to face David during the night, the movement caused David to shift and Lou tightened his embrace around David possessively. Their legs entwined and their faces close, they slept deeply and comfortably for the rest of the night.

 

  
  
****  
  
=THE END=


End file.
